In the related art, there is a 1-bit compressive sensing technique for compressing a numeric string having n components to a bit string having m components, in which bits indicating positive and negative signs of the respective components of an operation result obtained by a vector product operation of a numeric string having n components and an observation matrix of m rows by n columns are arranged (Non-Patent Literature “P. T. Boufounos and R. G. Baraniuk, “1-bit compressive sensing,” in Annu. Conf Information Sciences and Systems (CISS), 42nd, 2008”).
As the related art, for example, there is a technique in which a random measurement matrix is generated using a measurement matrix generation parameter, a signal is compressed using the random measurement matrix, and 2-bit quantization of the compressed signal is performed using a quantization threshold value. (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-50659) In addition, for example, there is a technique for generating descriptors relating to feature points in a scale space based on a combination of sparse projective vectors and pixel information sparsely sampled for a plurality of pixels over a plurality of scale levels. (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-513168)
However, in the above-described techniques of the related art, it is difficult to specify sizes of respective components of a numeric string before compression even if decompression processing is performed on a compressed bit string, and it is difficult to decompress back to the numeric string before compression in some cases. For example, when compressing a numeric string to a bit string, information on the sizes of respective components of the numeric string disappears and even if decompression processing is performed on the compressed bit string, it may not be possible to specify the sizes of respective components of the numeric string before compression.
In one aspect, the embodiment aims to provide an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information processing program capable of specifying sizes of respective components of a numeric string before compression at the time of decompression processing.